Are you afraid of the dark? Part 1
by The Shit Starters
Summary: Ichigo,Shinji,Nnoitra,Grimmjow,Stark and Gin all seem to get themselves into detention on Halloween night. Throw in a mysterious Ouija board and let the fear run wild. Rated for language and maybe some yaoiness. Oneshot. AU,OOCness.. Lady Erin


**So,this is a different type of story and it may not have any yaoiness in it so don't hate me! But,if you don't believe in the paranormal or whatever this isn't the story for you**. **This is only the first part and the crazy stuff hasn't happened yet but I warn you now,this stuff is seriously real and I got freaked out just reading about it. Now that I have warned you,Enjoy!**

**Smiles :)**

**"**Ok,class. Please turn your books to page 213 and begin at paragraph two."

Yoruichi-san spoke loudly,turning to the black board and writing down the assignment. She wrote quickly,instructing the class at the same time.

"You will be completing a three page report on the legends of Halloween. This report will be worth..."

Yoruichi-san was cut off as Shinji giggled to himself again as he read yet another text message from Tesla.

Her brow rose and she tapped her foot quietly.

Shinji erupted in another fit of giggles and threw his head back,making the whole class turn to him. Shinji,oblivious to the scene that he was creating texted back,cheesing. Ichigo kicked his leg slightly,giving him the "stop it asshole" face. Shinji looked up,the most clueless look on his face.

Yoruichi eyes were narrowed and her silence only made her look that much more ominous.

"Detention Hirako."

Shinji sighed and sat back in his chair.

Stark reached up,stretching his arms and gave a lazy smile to Shinji.

"Told ya not ta be textin in class Shin."

Shinji flipped him off.

"Yeah whatever sleeping beauty,maybe you should try _not_ ta drool on your homework next time."

Stark's eyes widened and he looked down,noticing that he had in fact been drooling.

Yoruichi slammed her fist down on her desk,bringing all of the attention back to the front of the room.

"Stark,you may join Hirako as well."

Stark yawned and waved his hand in the air,as to be blowing off of the punishment that he had just received.

Ichigo sighed and dropped his head to his desk.

Shinji frowned.

"Heeeeeeey,today's Halloween! I have to stay here with _him_ on Halloween?"

He gestured to Stark,his words showing some kind of disgust.

Stark,tapped his chin,looking a bit lost.

Yoruichi-san laughed a good mocking laugh,her whole body shaking.

"That's right! You'll be cleaning the gym after the Halloween dance is over...which you will _not _be attending."

Shinji's mouth dropped open.

"That's not fair! I worked hard on those decorations. I planned everything. I should be able to enjoy it!"

Yoruichi put her hand up,stopping his rant.

"It's final. You and Stark both will be cleaning up after the dance.'

Shinji huffed,slumping down in his chair and Stark put his head back down.

Ichigo sighed again and silently thanked the Gods when the bell rung.

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch just put in detention with that asshole! I should sue her or somethin!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he maneuvered his way through the lunch line,making sure to avoid all of the foods that happened to be red. Shinji was on a non-stop rant and it was pretty much pointless. Ichigo pulled away from the line,his tray in his hands firmly. Shinji came trotting behind him.

"Hey Ichi,you should get detention. It would be soooo much better with you there."

Ichigo turned swiftly.

"Um,no! I actually want to go to the dance. I'm sorry but picking up other people's used condoms and shit does not sound appealing to me at all."

"You really think that they're gonna be havin sex?"

Ichigo sighed.

Shinji had completely missed the point.

He sat his tray down and Shinji followed.

"But seriously Ichi,it would be waaaay fun if you got detention too."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Hush,Shin. I'm not gonna get detention just to have fun with you. Now,wait here while I go get ketchup."

Shinji frowned but did as he was told.

Ichigo grabbed his tray,walking back over to the lunch line. He pumped the ketchup dispenser twice,making sure that he had enough. Content with the amount that he had,he began his journey back to the his table on the other side of the cafeteria.

He saw Tesla come over to Shinji and could hear the giggling from where he was. How pathetic.

Not paying attention to anything that was going on around him,he walked directly into the "Caution,wet zone" area. His foot slid forward,causing his other foot to trip in the back of the first one. He lost his balance and his tray was emptied behind his back at a fast speed. The contents of his tray landed and hit Nnoitra in the face.

Ichigo fell backwards and looked around worriedly. What the hell had he done now!

Nnoitra stood,all six feet of him.

"Who the fuck throw that food!"

Ichigo shrieked to himself and crawled back to his own table,facing the wall.

Gin and Grimmjow laughed loudly at the enraged giant.

Nnoitra turned to them,his violet eye narrowed at them.

"Shut up bitch!"

Gin stood,his snake like features back on his face.

"Oh,calm down Nnoi. It''s just a little food."

A sound erupted in the middle of the cafeteria and soon food was being thrown everywhere.

Ichigo,Shinji and Tesla ducked under the table. Shinji and Tesla laughed childishly while Ichigo watched in horror.

Shinji turned to look at him and laughed.

Ichigo sighed.

"What have I done..."

* * *

Shinji giggled as he skipped down the hallway to his locker.

Ichigo's face was bright red with anger,only fueling Shinji's giggles.

"What's wrong Ichi? Now you get ta be with me all night!"

Ichigo flipped Shinji off.

"Go to hell."

Shinji giggled again.

"I love ya too!"

Shinji had told on Ichigo to the principal for starting the food fight. Ichigo tried his hardest to explain to him that it was just an accident and that he had slipped but the principal just wasn't buying it.

Ichigo slammed his locker door shut and turned to see the giant again.

Nnoitra smashed his fist into some poor kid's face,for what looked like the hundredth time.

Grimmjow ran down the hallway,pushing past Ichigo and Shinji.

Everyone gathered around Nnoitra as he beat the kid clueless.

His fist pulling back just to add more strength to the next punch.

The students cheered Nnoitra on,while some of them frowned hard at the pathetic beat down.

Grimmjow pushed his way into the infamous circle and grabbed a lanky arm.

"Get the fuck off of him!"

Nnoitra was dragged off to the side of the hallway,a crazed look in his eyes.

"Nahh,Grimm,let me get em. He's the one that threw the food at me!"

The kid sat up quickly,blood running down his nose to his chin.

"I didn't do it!"

"The fuck ya did asshole!"

Nnoitra launched up again,darting towards the kid. Grimmjow threw himself in front of Nnoitra,pushing him back into the lockers.

"Calm the fuck down! He didn't do it."

Grimmjow turned to the kid.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here."

The kid shook his head one time,running completely out of the building and Nnoitra frowned.

'I wasn't goin ta kill him Grimm."

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his thick blue locks.

"Whatever man,just don't get suspended."

Just as the last word left his lips,Aizen strolled down the hallway,striking fear and silence into everyone.

He stopped in front of Grimmjow and Nnoitra and spoke clearly.

"My office..now."

Aizen walked in the opposite direction to his office and Grimmjow's head hung low. Nnoitra sighed and began the walk of shame.

"Damn...every time."

* * *

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't suspend you Nnoitra ."

Nnoitra huffed.

"Tch,cause the kid deserved it."

Grimmjow punched him in his arm and Nnoitra winced.

"What...he did."

Aizen shifted his chair and began a suspension notice. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"NO!"

Aizen looked up.

"Hm?"

Grimmjow looked to Nnoitra and he sighed. He was helping him out _again_.

"Don't suspend him. He just let his anger get the best of him,that's all. I mean someone threw food on him. You would be upset too."

Aizen mulled it over for a moment before he spoke.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Nnoitra looked to Grimmjow a pleading look on his face and Grimmjow had the instant solution.

"Give him detention,he can clean up after the dance."

Nnoitra's eyes widened.

"The hell..."

Grimmjow shushed him,waiting for the principal's response.

Aizen pursed his lips.

"Very well. He will clean after the dance.."

"Yeah! Thanks man..."

Aizen put his hand up,silencing Grimmjow.

"But you will serve detention with him Grimmjow."

"Wha.."

"Because you are his brains,you will stay with him tonight to make sure he doesn't lose his temper again."

Grimmjow frowned but he bit his tongue.

"Fine.."

Aizen smiled warmly.

"Then it's settled. You may go to class now."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra left the office,their heads hung low.

Nnoitra smiled widely at Grimmjow.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah,I hate you. You know that right?"

Nnoitra laughed loudly.

"Yeah,yeah I get it."

* * *

Nnoitra was the last one to come into library after school. The dance had started and Shinji,Ichigo,Grimmjow,Stark and Gin,were all sitting in silence.

Nnoitra sat down between a sleepy Stark and a pissed looking Grimmjow. He gestured over to Gin.

"The fuck er you here for Gin?"

Gin's snake features struck the silence back into the room and his icy voice spoke,revealing his pale blue eyes.

"Don't worry bout it..."

Nnoitra shivered.

"Alright..whatever man."

Gin's face went back to the original smile and he sat back in his chair.

Grimmjow sat up straighter,finally feeling like he needed to talk.

"Stark why are you here?"

Stark looked up at him with one sleepy eye open.

Shinji piped in.

"For sleepin, like the bitch is doin now."

All eyes went on Shinji and Ichigo hid inside himself.

Nnoitra laughed.

"Yo,blondie,whatcha in for?"

Shinji smiled and pulled his phone,reading a quick text message.

"Texting. You?"

Nnoitra huffed.

"Beatin some kid's ass who I _thought_ started that food fight."

Ichigo whined.

Grimmjow's eyes flicked over to the orange haired boy.

"What about you carrot top?"

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. The blue terror was addressing him.

"Starting the food fight.."

His words came out in a mumble and Grimmjow frowned.

"For what?"

Ichigo mumbled again,his voice barely above a whisper.

Nnoitra grunted.

"Bitch,speak up,we can't hear ya."

Shinji rolled his eyes.

"He started the food fight."

Ichigo's eyes became big brown orbs and he blushed brightly.

Nnoitra's eyes widened and Grimmjow sighed.

"Oh,god..."

"Ya mean,you're the asshole that spilled that shit all over me?"

The room got quiet and Nnoitra stood,knocking his chair over.

"I'm talkin to ya bitch!"

Shinji stood as well,throwing a dictionary at Nnoitra's face.

"Ey,it's not like he meant to do it."

Nnoitra growled through his teeth and noticed Aizen in the corner of his eyes.

Grimmjow pulled Nnoitra back to his chair and the room was at peace again.

Gin laughed to himself and Nnoitra grunted.

"What the fuck is so funny Gin?"

Gin shook his head.

"There's no point in fightin if we're goin ta be here all night."

Stark rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah,he's right. So let's just cool it,k?"

Everyone silently agreed.

They all sat back in their chairs,listening to the heavy bass of Super Junior's "Super Girl" in the gym.

Shinji frowned.

"Awww,I love this song, I hate Yoruichi. This is so unfair."

Grimmjow scoffed.

"Tch,tell me about it."

* * *

**OI! So I was deathly bored and this came up. It's a two parter so the second part should be coming out soon. I know none of this is scary yet but I had to set up you guys up for all the scary stuffs later. Anyway,I need reviews or else I might not continue it,hehe. So yup,hope you guys like it. ~Lady Erin**


End file.
